dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
3 Days
Details *'Title:' 쓰리데이즈 / Sseuri Deijeu *'Also known as:' Three Days *'Genre:' Action, thriller, political, crime, mystery, melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Mar-05 to 2014-May-01 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' 3 Days OST Synopsis A drama about the president who goes missing during his vacation after three rounds of gun shots at his own villa and his bodyguards who pursue the case and try to save him. The drama traces the footsteps of the security guards who try to locate the missing president and unfold the mystery surrounding the president′s disappearance. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Yoo Chun as Han Tae Kyung (late 20s, presidential security guard) **Nam Da Reum as young Tae Kyung *Son Hyun Joo as Lee Dong Hwi (mid 50s, the president) *Park Ha Sun as Yoon Bo Won (mid 20s, police officer of Seojo Police Station) *So Yi Hyun as Lee Cha Young (late 20s, PSS Administration & Legal Team) *Yoon Je Moon as Shin Kyu Jin (late 40s, Blue House chief secretary) *Choi Won Young as Kim Do Jin (late 40s, chairman of Jaeshin Group) *Jang Hyun Sung as Ham Bong Soo (early 50s, head of the PSS) ;Staff of PSS *Ahn Kil Kang as Kim Sang Hee *Kim Jung Hak as Moon Sung Min *Jo Young Jin as Blue House's Senior Civil Affairs *Yoon Seo Hyun as president's bodyguard *Kim Min Jae as Hwang Yoon Jae *Kwon Min as Chief of Situation Center *Park Hyuk Kwon as Goo Ja Kwang *Jin Hyuk as Park Sang Gyu *Kim Hyo Sun as Kim Hyo Sun *Seo Gun Woo (서건우) as president's bodyguard *Joo Yung Ho as president's bodyguard *Kim Han Joon (김한준) as president's bodyguard *Yoo Sang Jae as team leader of 2nd support staff reporting to the president *Yoo Jung Rae as Jung Rae ;Extended Cast *Lee Dae Yeon as Han Ki Joon (Han Tae Kyung's father) *Go In Bum as Yang Dae Ho *Kim Hyung Kyu as Yo Han *Lee Jae Yong as Choi Ji Hoon *Min Sung Wook as Oh Young Min *Jo Hee Bong as Lee Jae Woong *Jung Won Joong as Kwon Jae Yun *Lee Kyung Young as Kim Ki Bum *Jang Dong Jik as Major Ri Chul Kyu *Jun Jin Ki as Hwang Kyung Joon *Nam Myung Ryul as Min Hyun Ki *Kim Jong Soo as Byun Tae Hoon *Jung Wook as Kwon Yong Han *Park Sung Hoon as Lee Dong Sung *Lee Hyun Wook as Kim Do Jin's right hand man *David Noh (데이빗 노) as killer (ep 1-3) *Jin Sun Kyu as Tattoo man killer *Song Ha Joon *Kim Hak Sun *Woo Sang Wook *Ahn Ji Hye *Kim Myung Jin *Nam Moon Chul *Heo Joon Suk *Son Jong Hak *Baek Seo Bin *Lee Jae Won *Kim Tae Yoon Production Credits *'Production Company:' Golden Thumb Pictures (골든썸 픽쳐스) *'Chief Producer:' Kim Young Sub *'Producer:' Lee Sang Min (이상민), Song Jin Sun (송진선) *'Director:' Shin Kyung Soo, Hong Chang Wook *'Action Director:' Kang Hyung Mook *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Hee Episode Ratings See 3 Days/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2014 SBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor for Mini Series (Park Yoo Chun) *Excellence Actress for Mini Series (So Yi Hyun) *Top 10 Stars Award (Park Yoo Chun) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Political Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Melodrama Category:Romance